The Game
by kali4334
Summary: About a girl named Jessica Selder who finds a young man named Tyler Peterson but what she doesn't know won't hurt her that's what you think. One day she gets kidnapped and has to fight to save her and her little sister Alex's life.who will survive?


The Game.

1.

My name is Jessica Selder I am fifteen years old. My story is hard and all truth I lost friends and family. I'll tell you my story.

I wake in a dungeon. The floor is cold and black full of dirt and rocks my head pounds with the screaming pains of people I moan and open my eyes a little more I lift myself up so I am sitting against the dirty wall I cough once and I hear footsteps walking toward me I sit and wait my eyes are wide when I see who it is and I scream.

My eyes flash open I'm breathing heavy and screaming I'm holding on to the edge of my bed I feel hot tears pour down my cheeks like a rain storm. My door swing's open and my mom is running to my side she's already cradling me in her grasping hug smoothing out my black hair. Her brown hair was in my face.

" It's ok Jess it's over." Mom says.

I can't help but think that it was all real. I lift my head from my mother's smooth shoulder and look in her hazel worried eyes. I take my left hand and wipe my wet face.

" Wanna talk about it?" She say's.

I shake my head once and she nods and kisses my head then one more time smoothes my hair and gets up slowly and out the door, I sigh and get up. I walk to the bathroom and to the mirror my eyes are surrounded by red puffiness from crying I then turn for the shower until my cell phone rings I walk to my bed quickly and grab it and answer the phone.

" Belra." I say.

" Hey! Were are you school is about to start and your almost late!" Belra yells.

I gasp and hang up I rush to my closet and grab anything I can get my hands on I pull out gray jogging pants and a purple tank top I yank, off my pajamas and quickly put my clothes on I rush down the stairs and put my shoes on I run out the door and grab my red Mustang and start the engine, I am already on the road. Once I hit school I get out of my car and Belra is waiting for me she smiles and the bell rings I sigh in relief and Belra is standing beside me.

" Just in time were." Belra stops.

She looks at me and sighs.

" You were crying again weren't you?" Belra says worried.

I nod. Belra gives me a hug.

" Yeah I can tell hurry we can go to the bathroom before Mrs. Beef finds out were late." Belra whispers.

I smile and nod we are now running and we are in the halls dodging people, once were in the bathroom Belra turns on the water and I walk over to the sink I put my hands under the tap, and the cold water hits my warm skin I shiver and splash my face with the water I rub and rub I do it three, times before the redness disappears I smile then Belra is frowning looking at my hair. I sigh and put my hair up she smiles and nods her head toward the door.

" Ok I get it Belra I get it." I say.

I smile and walk toward the door we are running again and we quietly open the door to Mrs. Beef's room she is just sitting down her eyes are closed she's rubbing her face we quickly run to are seats, once her head lifts she smiles.

" Nice of you to join us Miss. Selder and Miss. Felran." Mrs. Beef says.

I frown and look at Belra she is smiling at her I giggle a little.

" You will have detention after school!" Mrs. Beef says loudly.

My eyes widen.

" Mrs. Beef I can't I have to pick up my sister!" I say shout.

Mrs. Beef is mad now I can tell.

" Oh well." Mrs. Beef says rudely.

I frown and growl under my breath. Mrs. Beef starts the class I pay close attention to what she's saying. The bell rings next period. I groan and Belra laughs.

" I thought we had it!" Belra laughs out.

I throw my head back and give out a sigh.

" Yeah I did to, I did to." I say.

We walk to cooking class. We make cookies very hard you know. When school is over Belra and I walk to room three hundred forty three I open the door and all eyes are on Belra and me. One person gasps when they see us. I'm confused someone clears there throat from behind us I turn around to see a muscular guy with brown hair and brown eyes I move and he walks right by us. I walk to the seat next to him. Sadly. That was the, only one left Belra is on the other side of the room next to a hot jock, I sigh and my right leg is shaking up and down waiting for this all to be over.

" Your in a rush?" He says.

I look beside me rudely.

" You care?" I ask.

He scoffs then smiles.

" I can't be nice?" He asks.

I sigh.

" Yes I am, in a rush." I say.

" No talking!" the French teacher yells in her strange accent.

I look straight. Ten minutes pass and my head is against the desk wrapped around my arms I fall asleep quick.

He holds a gun to my head I scream and scream.

" Scream its music to my ears baby." He says.

I stop screaming he drops the gun and pulls a knife from his pocket bends down and moves my long black hair.

" Run." He whispers.

I get up and start to run I am running through the street onto a dirt road I look behind me and he's running after me I scream for help but no answer. He pounces on me.

" Night Jess." He says.

And a sharp pain goes through my chest.

My head whips up from my arms and I scream louder then I thought I could. Everyone gasps I look around the room and breathing heavily. I look to Belra lifting one of her eyebrows in are you ok? I nod and swallow hard.

" You may leave now." The teacher says.

I get up before everyone else and walk out the door Belra stays behind everyone when. I'm in the parking lot I stop and breath once.

" Are you ok?"

I turn around to see the guy in the class I nod and turn around. I open my car door and get in I start the car and drive off. I stop at my sister's school and run in I'm running down the hall and stop in Mr. Kelt's room. Alexandra was on the floor sitting against the wall near the window her black hair was blowing from the wind Alex looks up and see's me she smiles wide and gets up and runs to me I smile to and pick her up Mr. Kelt clears his throat I turn slowly around.

" I know I'm late don't need a lecture thanks bye." I say quickly.

I am almost out of his door.

" Jessica this is the second time." Mr. Kelt says.

I roll my eyes and turn back around.

" Yes I know and I'm sorry this time it wasn't traffic it was um it I had trouble." I say.

Mr. Kelt shakes his head and flicks his hand to order me away I smile and walk out of his door. I put Alex down and she takes my hand.

" Your late again Jessica why?" Alex asks.

I sigh and shake my head at her Alex sighs and open's the door her car seat is in the back I buckle her in and get in myself, I start the car and drive away I look in the review mirror and I see Alex singing along with haunted by Kelly Clarkson. I smile and look back to the road when I hit the dirt road Alex stops singing. I park my car and get out Alex shuts the door and runs. She is pretty fast maybe faster then me? I laugh at the thought Alex stops running and looks behind her I shrug and she smiles and starts to walk I run to catch up to her I unlock the door and Alex takes off her shoes and walks to the living room she turns on the computer and sits and waits.

" Are you hungry?" I ask.

Alex turns and rubs her stomach. I smile and walk to the kitchen I look in the fridge and grab watermelon I cut it in small pieces and put it on a plate set it on the table in the dining room.

" Alex come get it." I say.

Alex skips into the room and sits down I watch her eat her share and I eat what's left. I walk to the living room and sit on the couch I turn on the TV and search the guide nothings on. I sigh and turn the TV off I slump in the couch and sigh again. I take my phone off the table next to me and call my mom.

" Hello?" She says.

" Hey mom do you want me to make dinner?" I ask.

There is a silence.

" Um no sweetie I'll make it when I get home."

She says.

I sigh.

" Ok bye."

I hang the phone up and look at Alex she's only seven and she knows how to work a computer well, I taught her I get up and walk to the stairs I open my door and walk to my bed. I lay down and close my eyes I couldn't sleep so I grabbed a book from my night table beside me. Fifteen minutes pass someone knocks on my door.

" Come in." I say.

Alex walks in and looks at me.

" Someone is on the computer asking for you." Alex says.

I get up and walk past Alex I walk down the stairs and sit on the chair in front of the computer.

" Mistery_43?" I say.

Alex is hovering me I turn slowly around.

" Leave Alex go to your room and play or something." I say.

Alex runs up the stairs I turn back around and look at the message.

Hi Um Belra gave me your email but um what happened to you today in detention? It was kinda scary? Um so yeah write back or something please.

I sigh then laugh I thought it was funny he wrote me I don't even now his name. Not that I would anyway. The door opens and my mom walks in I smile and get off the computer.

" Hey mom how was work?" I ask.

My mom shakes her head in don't answer. I nod and walk to the kitchen my mom turns on the pot full of water I shake my head.

" Mom your tired let me cook." I say.

My mom looks at me then smiles. She walks up the stairs I let the water boil I walk to the shelves and pull down some pasta I put it into the boiling water I get a pan and put butter in, it I hear sizzling and I take a pepper from the fridge and chop it very small and then I grab celery and cut that small and put it into the sizzling buttery pan, I go to the fridge and take the chicken and cut it in small pieces, I put it in another pan beside the other one I wait then I take a fork and move the vegetables around when the pasta is done I put the into a drainer so the water, comes out then I start a rosemary pink sauce I stir that and take the cooked vegetables and put them on a burner that's not on. When the sauce is done I put it in a cup I take the chicken that's done cooking and put, it in the pasta I put the vegetables in with it to then add the sauce I go to the fridge and grab the water I walk to the dining room and set the water, in the middle of the table I walk back to the kitchen and grab the pasta and put it beside the water.

" Come eat!" I yell.

Alex comes running down the stairs to the table my mom comes last and sits down next to Alex at the end of the table.

" Looks good." Mom says.

I nod. I give Alex her share then my mom I give myself some to we all dig in and I hear Alex humming to herself as she eats. I laugh and when were all finished mom decides to wash the dishes I let her. I go to my room and put my pajamas, on I lay on my bed and look at the walls I fall asleep.

2.

Next morning its sunny and warm out I smile because I had a good dream I liked it. I get up take a shower I get out and dry myself off I walk to my closet grab a black pair of shorts and a white tank top I walk back to the bathroom and brush my hair I, leave my room and walk to Alex's room she is near her dresser looking in her mirror she had on a blue skirt and a pink shirt and a white cotton sweater I got her for her birthday, her hair is down and pretty, I haven't noticed her like I use to but she looks exactly like me her nose her eyes her cheeks her chin she was pretty. She smiles and walks past me I roll my eyes and my mom is down stairs waiting for Alex.

" Bye Jess see you later." Mom says.

I walk to the kitchen and grab the mixed fruit from three days ago. When I'm done I go outside and lock the door I go to my car and drive away. Once I'm on the road I turn off the music I'm at school I park my car and get out. Belra is waiting for me she's with Amy I smile I haven't seen Amy in forever. I run to them and hug Amy.

" Your back!" I say exited.

"Yeah I told my dad I couldn't take it anymore I had to come see you guys." Amy says.

I laugh and Belra is laughing with me.

" Come on lets go." I say.

The bell rings and I head to math. I see the guy from yesterday he looks at me I look away before he holds my gaze. I sit next to him in every class I wish he didn't.

" You got my message?" He asks.

I don't look at him.

" Did you?" He asks again.

I look at him rudely.

" Yes I did get your stupid message." I spit out.

I look away from him. The bell rings and I leave. I see Amy and Belra and I walk to them.

" How was class?" Belra asks.

I roll my eyes. Belra smiles. We stop at my locker. Someone clears their throat.

" May I speak to you?"

I look behind me and see him I roll my eyes Belra and Amy look at each other and leave. " Why?" I whisper.

I turn around.

" What." I say rudely.

He looks at me funny.

" Did I do something to you?" He asks.

I don't answer.

" Why are you talking to me I don't even know your name and I don't think I want to." I say.

I turn around and walk away he grabs my arm I turn around.

" Don't touch me!" I yell.

He backs away.

" Sorry." I say.

" My name is Tyler." Tyler says.

I always liked that name.

" Hi." I whisper.

" Um if you don't mind me asking what was that yesterday in detention? It was kinda scary?" Tyler says.

I look up from my shoes.

" Nothing." I say.

" Come on that's a lie and you know it tell me." Tyler says.

" Maybe once I get to know you." I say.

Tyler smiles.

" So you wanna get to know me?" He asks.

" I. Um I don't know yet." I say.

And walk away. I catch up to Belra and Amy.

" Guess what?" I ask.

Belra stops and Amy looks at me.

" What?" Amy says.

" Tyler the guy that was beside me in detention asked me out." I said.

Belra's eyes widened.

" What are you going to say?" Belra asks.

" I said I wasn't sure yet." I say.

Belra hit's my shoulder.

" You should say yes get to know him more!" Belra yells.

I laugh and we walk away. After school I wait by my car Tyler walks out the door and he walks to me.

" You waiting for someone." Tyler asks in a husky voice.

" You." I say.

Tyler's right eyebrow went up.

" Because I wanted to say I will I mean I do want to get to know you better." I say.

Tyler smiles.

" So you wanna go chill at the movies or something?" Tyler asks.

I smile and nod. Tyler smiles wider.

" Um ok I'll talk to you later." Tyler says.

I nod and get in my car once, I hit the dirt road my mom walks out with Alex.

" Hey!" Alex yells.

I smile and get out my car.

" How was school?" I ask.

Alex shrugs. I look at my mother she is smiling.

" And you?" I ask.

My mom looks at Alex and shrugs. I laugh and walk in the house and then to the computer Tyler is on already.

"Hi" Tyler writes.

" Hi." I write back.

" So do you want me to pick you up today for a movie or something?"

I smile.

" Yeah sure." I type.

" I know your smiling." Tyler writes.

" Kinda, but I have to go now so um yeah." I write.

" I will pick you up at hmmm 7:00"

" Yeah um ok."

" Bye Jessica. Oh yeah Belra told me your name."

I laugh and log off.

I go upstairs and take a shower I walk to me closet and I take down a one strapped blue tight shirt and then ripped blue jeans, I put those on then brush my hair I smile then walk downstairs my mom is staring at me

" Yes mom I got asked out ok." I say.

" Well be back soon ok?" I nod and wait. 7:00 comes and the doorbell rings.

Alex answers the door.

" Um hi is Jessica home?"

" And you are?" Alex says.

" Tyler." He says.

Alex comes in the living room and pulls on my arm without a word. I look up and Tyler is smiling at me.

" Your very pretty tonight Jessica." Tyler says.

I smile and move a piece of hair from my face.

" Mom Jessica's leaving!" Alex yells.

My mom walks to the door in a green dress.

" Hello Mrs. Selder." Tyler says kinda in a whisper.

" Hello and you will be taking my daughter were?" Tyler looks at me.

" Um I don't know yet." Tyler says.

" Be back at 10:00," Mom says.

My mom walks away taking Alex with her. Tyler takes my hand and we walk out the door. His hands are smooth in mine I smile and look away from him. We stop at a blue hummer I smile again.

" You have a hummer?" I say.

Tyler nods and opens my door I get in and look around his car.

" You like?" Tyler asks.

I nod and close the door. Tyler starts the car and drives off. We stop at the movies and watch a funny movie. Tyler puts his arm around me I smile after the movie is done we go to a place called dining food. I smile and sit down Tyler is smiling to.

" So Jessica you wanted to know something's about me?"

I nod.

" Well I'm sixteen and um I like the color red I haven't done much in my life."

" Are you ready to order?"

We were talking and we didn't have much time to think of what we were going to eat.

" Um I will have the salad and the chicken please." I say.

Tyler looks at me I look away.

" I will have the same but with potato's and two. Cokes. Please." Tyler says.

I look at him and he's smiling. I look away we didn't talk five minutes later the girl comes in with are food I look down at my plate and give a quick smile. After were done Tyler order's ice creams.

" Um thanks Tyler." I say in a whisper.

" No problem."

After were done we get up Tyler takes my hand again and we walk past his hummer.

" Were not going back." Tyler says.

I shrug and we walk through the streets we look through windows of stores I stop at this one window at a jewelry store I look, and I gasped.

" You like that?" Tyler asks.

I nod it is a real diamond necklace seven diamonds are on it.

" Your birthday is in a three day's?" Tyler asks.

I nod and leave the window.

" Hmm let me guess you got that from Belra?" I say.

Tyler laughs and nods. I look at the big clock in time square and gasp.

" Were. I'm late!" I yell.

Tyler looks at the clock.

" It's only 11:00," He says.

" You heard my mom 10:00 I have to be home I'm an hour late come!" I say loudly.

I pull and tug I start to run and Tyler follows he's faster then me I frown and get in the hummer, Tyler quickly starts the car and drives away.

" Hurry!" I say.

Tyler laughs. He drives fast we were on the dirt road close to home mom was on the porch. We get out of the car and we walk up to my mom.

" Your late." She says.

" I'm." I start.

" It's my fault dinner took forever to finish and we started to walk far I'm sorry." Tyler says sadly.

My mother smiles.

" It's fine I'll let this one slide because you make my daughter happy." Mom says.

I blush. Tyler looks at me smiles. My mom gets up and walks inside I stay there and wait Tyler waits with me. I turn around to face him.

" So." I start.

Tyler grabs my face and kisses me, I let him. I pull away.

" To fast?" Tyler says.

I shake my head.

" Bye." I whisper.

I turn around and open the door I shut it and walk to my room I'm not going to act like one of those girls who lean against the door and sigh.

" Yeah right." I mutter.

I shut my door and take off my clothes and put my pajamas on. And lay on my bed. I sigh and close my eyes they open when the thunder gets really loud I look out the window and the trees are blowing and the rain splashes against my window. I lay my head back down and sigh. I fall asleep.

" Jessica?" I open my eyes and look at my clock it's 1:45.

" Yeah?" I say.

" Can I sleep with you?" Alex asks.

I nod and she cuddles up with me.

" Are you scared?" I ask. Alex nods.

" Me two." I whisper.

I kiss Alex's head and close my eyes.

3.

Next morning Alex is gone and in with my mother probably. I get up and rub my eyes I pull the blackest off and walk to my mother's room. Empty. I walk to Alex's room she's gone to. My right eyebrow goes up. I shrug and go downstairs I walk to the kitchen and see a note on the table saying she has gone for breakfast I roll my eyes and take the cereal from the shelf and eat it without milk. The doorbell rings. I get up and walk to the door. " Tyler!" I squeak.

Tyler looks down at my ducky pajamas.

" No, No why are you here I'm in my ugly pajamas!" I yell.

Tyler laughs at the site of my ducks.

" No don't worry I think there cute. I do." Tyler says.

I let him in.

" I don't like them. There were. I got them for my birthday." I say.

Tyler shuts the door and walks with me to the living room. We sit on the couch.

" So why are you here so early?" I ask.

Tyler looks at the picture next to us.

" Who is that?" Tyler asks.

" My dad and me." I say.

" Oh." He says.

" You changed the subject." I say.

Tyler laughs and shakes his head. I just give a little shrug. I move away a little when Tyler moves closer I felt a sudden breeze coming from the window I shiver.

" Your cold?" Tyler says.

I nod a little.

" Well this tank top isn't helpful." I say.

Tyler's phone rings he answers it, all I hear is yelling.

" I'll do it when I have the time!" Tyler yells.

" Ok." Tyler says.

He hangs up.

" I'll be back." I say.

I get up and walk upstairs I open my door and look around the room for my pretty tight white and purple sweater.

" Are you looking for this?" Tyler says. I whip myself around to see Tyler just standing there with one of my sweaters.

" Um not really but that will have to do." I whisper.

Tyler walks over to me and puts it on for me I blush and kiss his cheek.

" Here." Tyler says.

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small case.

" Take it." Tyler says.

I hesitate to take it I finally take it from him I open it and see the diamond necklace from the store I gasp.

" Tyler you didn't!" I say exited.

Tyler nods.

" Yeah happy early birthday." He says.

I smile and hug him.

" Thanks." I say Tyler spins his index finger around I turn around and he puts it on me I turn back around and kiss him.

" Um I have to go you know last day of school you know is in a month." Tyler says.

I nod and he kisses me one more time. I walk with him down stairs he stops my mom is in the front door with Alex.

" Um I was just leaving Mrs. Selder." Tyler says quickly.

" Mhm." Mom says.

Tyler walks past them and mom shuts the door.

" Mom I went to get my sweater and look what he got me." I say.

Mom walks up to me and gasps.

" Its real!" she says.

I nod. Alex walks past me in white jeans and a blue shirt and a pink sweater. Mom has a black and white shirt on with black jeans her brown hair is up. Mom walks upstairs and I sit down in the living room playing with my necklace. I miss my father I wish he were home. The doorbell rings Alex comes down stairs and I follow her to the door I open it.

" Daddy!" Alex yells.

I gasp and throw my arms around my muscular father.

" Jess, Alex!" Dad says.

Alex is right beside him hugging one of his legs.

" Mom!" He yells.

Mom runs down the stairs and throws her arms around him.

" John your home!" She gasps.

My dad nods.

" For good." He whispers.

I smile wide I move away to let mom hug dad Alex doesn't let go of him dad picks her up and kisses her cheek.

" How have you been Alexandra?" Dad asks.

Alex shrugs and hugs dad tighter. Mom is hugging or squeezing? Dad looks at me I have a huge smile across my face Dad moves forward and I throw myself into his arms.

" I missed you dad." I whisper.

I feel tears coming from my eyes I wipe the with the back of my hand and sigh sadly I let go of him and he takes me under his arm the warmth of his body sooths me, Alex follows right beside me and mom on the other side of dad. We all go in the living room and sit on the couch Alex is in dad's lap and mom is on the other side I remove myself from dads arm and hold his hand.

" How have you all been without the man?" Everyone starts to laugh.

" Who was that boy who left?" Dad asks.

I look around the room and at the computer and the phone hoping something comes up.

" Jessica?" I look up.

" Huh? Who me?" I ask.

Dad rolls his eyes.

" That's were you get it from!" Alex laughs.

" Well that was my." I don't know what to call him.

" My boyfriend." I whisper.

Dad smiles. The phone rings after two minutes of silence.

" I'll answer it!" Alex and I say.

" No I will." I said.

I get up pushing Alex back down and answer the phone.

" Hello?"

" Hi Jessica?"

" Yes."

" It's Tyler."

" Oh um hi."

" Um I can't talk right now Tyler my dad's home."

" Yeah um ok. Bye I love you."

I didn't say anything I was shocked that he said he loved me.

" I love you to." I whisper.

I hung the phone up and dropped myself on to the couch. I sit there my head on dad's every things quiet. Mom order Chinese. We ate and talked and laughed. When it got dark like 11:00 I stopped dad before he went to bed, mom looked back at dad and me.

" I'll be there in a minute looks like Jessica looks like she has something important to say." Dad says.

Mom smiles and blows a kiss to me. I look back at dad.

" What is it champ?"

I walk to the living room and sit down.

" Dad I. I have been having nightmares again and they have gotten worse and worse." I start to cry.

" Oh baby girl don't cry wipe them tears off your eyes. Are they scaring you?"

I nod. Dad opens his arms and I'm already sobbing in his arms. I pull away feeling like an idiot.

" I'm going to bed." I say.

Dad takes my hand before I'm up.

" Don't worry sweetheart I'll figure something out." He whispers.

I nod and he lets go. I'm walking slowly up the stairs when I'm in my room I hop on my bed and snuggle under my covers I fall asleep quickly.

I'm running again through the street screaming for help. Again no answer. I stop and fall to the floor and gasp of the sight of my baby sister bleeding dragging herself down the street. He catches up to me he lifts me.

" Look at her. I didn't want to kill her just play. It all was a mess after my knife slipped. I screamed.

" Jess." Alex starts but cant finish.

I scream as the knife stabs me in the chest I lay on the floor lipless dead. I wake screaming my head off no one comes in but someone knocks on my window.

I gasp and turn to face it. Tyler. I get up and open it.

" Tyler what are you doing here." I say.

I sniffled twice then he answered.

" You move a lot when you sleep and I heard you screaming are you ok?"

Tyler doesn't wait for me to answer he just hugs me. He's all wet and I start to cry again. I move my head from his shoulder. Tyler kisses me and I kiss back. All he's wearing is a white shirt and pants. Tyler looks out the window.

" I have to go." Tyler says.

I grab onto his wet hand.

" Stay." I whisper.

Tyler looks back at me with his brown eyes and nods. I pull him into my bed he takes off his wet shirt and his wet pants. All he has on is boxers. Tyler slides in with me and I cuddle up to him. I feel his warm breath on my neck the coolness of his finger tips on my back the smell of his body and the beating of his heart. I smile and kiss his chest once and close my eyes.

4.

Next morning Tyler is still holding me in his arms I breath in his scent and remembering that he was here. With me. I smile at the thought of Tyler and me. I look up at Tyler and he's staring at me.

" Hi." I whisper.

" Hi."

I propped myself up on my right elbow Tyler leaned into kiss me I kissed him before he reached my lips. I smiled and he got up I walked to my closet not caring Tyler was there I took off my pajamas and put on black shorts Tyler was chuckling to himself then said something under his breath I walk over to him and plant a kiss on his lips.

" Good bye." I whisper.

Tyler opens my window. It's raining. Tyler jumps to a tree from the roof and slides down he stops in the middle of the grass and stares at a black car coming by when it stops Tyler turns right and starts to walk I watch him stop and someone, yells from the car and Tyler walks to them my head sticks out the window and watch Tyler get pulled into the car someone looks out the window at me I get back in quickly. My cell rings I run to it and answer.

" Hello?" I say.

" Jessica! Jessica! Help me!" Belra screams.

I gasp and the phone goes dead.

" Belra!" I scream.

I put my phone in my pocket and run out of my door down the stairs and out the door bare feet I run as fast as I could to get to Belra. Once I'm at her house the door is open and I bolt in there.

" Belra!" I scream.

I walk into the kitchen. What a mistake. I hear a click behind me I stop immediately.

" Hello Jessica."

I finally recognize the voice.

" Tyler!" I squeaked.

I turn around slowly facing Tyler.

" What?" I ask.

Tyler shakes his head and lowers his gun.

" Belra?" I say.

Tyler gives a small laugh and shrugs, that's when I realized Amy was here.

" Amy!" I shout.

Tyler puts his gun back up to face me I start to back up.

" Be careful don't want to slip now do you?" Tyler says.

I stop immediately and look behind me a trail of blood leads into the closet I follow it already feeling tears coming down my pink cheeks I stop at the closet and open it to see Amy's throat cut open. I scream and back away Tyler grabs me from behind and hits me with the gun. I'm out.

I wake in a dungeon. The floor is cold and black full of dirt and rocks my head pounds with the screaming pains of people I moan and open my eyes a little more I lift myself up so I am sitting against the dirty wall I cough once and I hear footsteps walking toward me. No! It's like my dream. Tyler walks in I'm shaking of coldness wishing to die of cold before he killed me too.

" Hmm you seem cold?" Tyler says.

I look away from him. Tyler leans down and makes me look at him.

" Are you going to talk dear?"

I shake my head. Tyler gets up and I hear a scream I familiar scream. Alex. I gasp and get to my feet trying to shove past Tyler.

" Whoa girly easy." Tyler says.

I launch myself forward and Tyler losses grip. I run past different cells and follow the pain and screams of Alex I run faster Tyler I think is behind me once I see her I scream.

" Alex!" I shout in panic.

Alex is bleeding at her head and nose. I scream once more.

" Jessica!" Alex screams.

I start to cry I get knocked to the ground and Alex is screaming her head off I push Tyler off of me.

" Now that she seen her she's gunna have to die!" Tyler shouts at a man.

I scream in shock Alex is at the bars pleading for my help.

" I'll try!" I sniff.

Tyler grabs me by my hair and pulls me back to my cell I cry and sob and kick and struggle to break his grip.

" Stay!" Tyler says.

Tyler throws me to the wall I hear a crack but sure nothing's broken. I start sobbing Alex's name Tyler rolls his eyes and leaves the cell Un aware that he didn't shut it all the way I wipe my face softly with my arm and slowly get up and open the gate as slowly as I could I look both ways and it's clear I start to run back down the little hall, I stop when I see Belra.

" Belra?" I whisper.

She's on the floor covered in blood.

" Belra!" I say louder.

A move. She has responded.

" Jessica?"

" Belra I'll be back. I promise." I say and run back down the hall to Alex.

" Alex." I say.

Alex is huddled up in a corner rocking back and forth still bleeding Alex looks up at me with her emerald green eyes. Alex runs over to the bars and sticks her hands out.

" Jessica." She whispers.

I nod and kiss her bloody hand I yank on the cell door I pull and go back down to Alex.

" Baby I promise. I promise you my life that I will be back to get you ok?" I whisper. Alex's eyes widen in worry.

" I promise. I wont leave you ever." I whisper.

Alex's starts to cry but nods in approval I nod and run off not back in the same direction I run to another side of the cells and, run until I hit something sharp in the ground that cuts between my feet I give a small shrieking noise and clamp my hands over my mouth from screaming I pick it up from, the ground and run back Alex's cell door was open and a man was in there hovering over her my eyes widen with rage and I run in the cell I stabbed whatever the sharp thing was into the guys back he screams and he, jumps to the ground I take Alex's hand but I stop and tie something around his mouth from screaming then run off I try to go back to the cell Belra was at but it was to late she has died and Alex has to let go of my hand to clamp it over her mouth I shrieked in disbelief and almost puked so I took Alex's hand in mine and continued to run Alex and me both gasped when Tyler came into view.  
" You got out?" Tyler said through his white teeth.

I back away shoving Alex behind me.

" No." I say to Tyler as he raises his knife.

" Back in the cell!" Tyler orders.

I wont take the risk of losing Alex so I backed right up into my cell Tyler slammed it shut and walked away I held Alex close to me not letting her leave my sight or my grasp Alex is sobbing inside my hair.

" Mom? And dad Were?" I start.

But Alex lifts her head and shakes it.

" They got them didn't they? " I ask stupidly knowing it's a yes.

I close my eyes and give a trembling sigh.

" I thought we had it." I whisper to myself.

Alex keeps sobbing finally quits I lay my head against the wall and cry myself. What a grate birthday. An hour later Tyler comes with some food that looks green. Dehydrated we are.

" Here you go Jess you and Alex have to eat."

I look at him when he sets it down next to me.

" Screw you!" I spit out at him.

Tyler scoffs at my words he walks away I wake Alex in sight of two sandwiches and three glasses of water and grapes Alex eats her sandwich faster then I do and she eats her grapes and her glass of water I give Alex the other glass of water taking tiny sips of mine savoring it one of Tyler's people come in the cell I cling Alex close to my chest so that she can't be pulled from me the man walks over to me and another man walks in and takes the tray the first man bends down and separates Alex and me.

" Alex!" I scream and start clawing at the guy.

He picks me up and walks out the gate.

" Jessica! Jessica!" Alex screams.

" Let me go!" I shout.

I squirm around in his arms he puts something over my eyes and I get thrown onto something hard, my hands and feet get tied up beside me. Preparing for my death. A different person takes off the tie and I see my mother tied up on a board staring at me eyes widened and tears come out of her eyes I notice I'm on a chair the man comes over to my mother with a knife.

" No!" I scream.

And he stabs the knife into my mother's chest.

" She hasn't done anything!" I scream out at the man.

He turns and faces me.

" Shut up!" He spits back.

I try to get my self out of the chair I'm in and help my mother before I move a muscle he stabs her again I let out a scream and I hear Alex's after mine my mother isn't dead. Yet. I keep screaming and words that I cant say around my family keeps coming out of my mouth the guy turns around and starts to threaten me.

" If you don't shut up I'll slit your throat!" He yells at me.

I scoff and start screaming again the guy walks over to me and puts the knife up to my throat.

" Now one more time. Shut up!"

I spit in his face and he gives a low growl and cuts my arm I give a scream.

" No!" Mom gives a weak scream.

He raises his right hand the slaps me with the edge of his knife. The wooden part. He turns around and stabs mom one more time I look down at my arm one big cut bleeding like crazy the guy walks over to me when mom starts to spit, out blood he walks back over to my mom and lets he loose she falls to the floor then, he cuts off the things that are keeping me in this chair I fall to the floor with a loud bang I groan and crawl over to my mother. Tears pour out my eyes my right hand is on my mother's chin keeping it up and the other in the middle of her chest.

" Mom." I squeak.

Mom moves her right hand to cradle my swollen cheek mom gives a weak smile then opens her mouth.

" Honey. Take. Care of your sister." Mom takes a breath.

" I love you both."

She moves her hand from my cheek but I catch it in my own and give a tiny sniffle.

" Mom?" I cry in a question.

She takes one more breath then stares at me with her hazel eyes and slowly closes them.

" No!" I scream.

I grab both of her hands and put them to my chest and lay my head on her bloody non-moving chest I give another shaky shriek and tears started to fall onto her bloody chest disappearing into it.

" No! No. No." I cried.

A person came in to grab me he took my waist and yanked me away.

" Let me go!" I yelled he threw me into the wall.

" Now. Shut up!" he yells.

He takes a hold of my wrist and walks me down the hall we stop.

" Hmm well Drake you did a bad job at not touching her!" Tyler snapped.

Tyler raised his right hand and strikes him I could hear the muffled cries of my sister Tyler yelled a person's name, a woman came into view slim brown hair tied up. Beautiful. She extends her arm to take my hand when her warm hand took mine I moved back.

" Oh." She said.

Tyler reached to touch my shoulder but I took a step back.

" Oh no, Jessica this is Makayla."

She reached out again to take my hand I let her take it. Safe, safer then being with Tyler, but I just watched my mother get slaughtered. Her hands were in white gloves.

" Oh you're bleeding."

I look at and tighten my jaw.

" You think." I say threw my teeth.

She shrugs and walks me down the dirty hall. We stop.

" Um honey I think Tyler wanted me to put this on you." Makayla says.

She pulls something out from her dress a tie I turn around it's over my eyes and we walk down a hall it smells good an aroma I have never smelt before. I hear a door open I get lead into a room I get sat down on a soft cushion the tie comes off I look around me to see a purple bed and a lot of stuff around me I then look in the mirror and I see my shirt bloody and my hair messy full of blood I'm dirty.

" Well now I'm gunna have to shove you in the shower now huh?" Makayla says.

I nod and she leads me to the bathroom I look in it's huge I turn around before shutting the door, she's smiling at me Hiding something. What's she afraid of? I give her a smile to show her that I'm ok I shut the door behind me I run to the window and it's locked I run back to the door and quietly lock it I sigh and, give another stifled shriek I walk to the shower and turn it on I strip off my bloody clothes and throw them onto the white floor. I shrug and walk into the warm water I close, my eyes and stand there the water reminds me of the time Alex and me went into the warm water it was at a swimming pool It was a first for me and Alex both I was surprised mother let, us do that but the thought of this made me cry. Alex. Alex is my life now all I need to survive she's all I have left I open my eyes water falls in front of my view I grab a purple bottle, and put it in my hair I rub and scrub the blood from it my hair it smell's very good I scrub the blood from my arm and shriek at the cut. It stings. I wash myself very good about ten minutes later I get out a white robe is waiting for me on the toilet I grab it and put it around me a knock on the door makes me jump I back up to the wall.

" Jessica it's me Makayla your done may you open the door for me?"

I unlock the door and walk right pass her and sit on the cushion in front of the mirror I see that Makayla is still standing there and walks over to me she starts fiddling with my hair I close my eyes and let her do whatever.

" What left do I have?" I whisper to myself.

I feel my hair getting brushed and pulled I feel it being straightened.

" Come now sweetheart time to get you dressed."

I get up and follow her to a closet Makayla pulls out a pink dress I wince at the sight.

" No?"

I shake my head.

She takes out a purple dress I shake my head getting angrier with each dress Makayla pulls out another dress, I can feel the anger building up in me I can feel a word about to slip out and I try to hold it in until another dress comes out.

" No more god damn dresses Makayla!" I scream.

Makayla frown and puts it back in she pulls out a beautiful skirt and a blue tank top and a white see threw sweater. Silk. I nod in shame. She smiles.

" I like this one too." Makayla shrieks. " Could you take off your robe?" Makayla whispers.

I didn't want to but did it any way I stand there naked wanting to put my arms around my chest but didn't Makayla start's to dress me I let her. When I'm done Makayla plays with my hair a little placing it in ten different spots I let her I'm not annoyed with her I look up to her hazel eyes she's. She's worried about something. Scared mostly. But what? I swallow.

" Makayla. I'm sorry." I whisper.

Makayla looks at me and nods. I smile.

" What are you worried about?" I ask scared if I said the wrong thing.

" Noth."

I cut her off. " Don't do that to me Makayla I would like to know what's wrong I am a good listener." I say.

Makayla leads me onto the bed.

" Honey I'm worried about you. And your young sister."

" I'm confused. Why?" I ask.

I suddenly look at her she's crying I put my hand on hers.

" Makayla please I will be fine trust me. Don't worry. I wont let him hurt me or my sister. Or you." I say.

Makayla looks at me in my green eyes.

" Thanks sweetheart. But what I do I put in my work so whatever or whoever I hurt will come back to. Me." She says. " I would take anything to keep you kids safe."

I nod and extend my arms to hug her Makayla accepts and hugs me close.

" Honey. Jessica Rose Selder please be careful, you know with words you say to Tyler he could kill someone with a snap of his fingers."

I let her go.

" What?"

Makayla looks at me and sighs.

" I'm his younger sister I'm one year younger." She says.

My eyes widen quickly.

" Oh yeah." Makayla hugs me. " Happy birthday."

I roll my eyes.

" What a good one." I say I wipe tears from Makayla's eyes.

" Come."

She takes my hand in hers and she grabs the knob.

" Aren't you supposed to tie my eyes up or something?" I ask.

Makayla shakes her head.

" My brother wants me to but you're a good person I think you can look around for your last." She stops.

My eyes widen not being able to breath but I give her a smile.

" Let's go." I choke out.

We walk down a hall with different smells its beautiful looks like a castle hallway I giggle and Tyler is waiting for me at the end of the hall when we shut the door Tyler is staring rudely at Makayla. Makayla knows that look she lets go of my hand and I get shoved over to the side.

" Why isn't she tied up!" Tyler yells.

Makayla looks away.

" Look at me Kay! Does it look like we can trust her!" Tyler yells.

" Yes we can Tyler we can! She's a good person so is her sister why don't you just let her go and stop being a rude ignorant arrogant loser and let. Them go!" Makayla spits back. Tyler's eyebrows raise and so does his hand he slaps her I push Tyler and move in front of Makayla waiting for the next hit, a cold hard hand hits the same cheek that Drake hit me with but this was more painful.

" Don't you every! Get in my way when I'm talking to her!" Tyler shouts.

He pushes me out of the way.

" You don't have a right to talk to your sister like that or touch her you stupid monkey!" I yell.

Tyler looks at me then Makayla.

" You told her we're family?" Tyler says and puts his hand up to hush Makayla.

"Take her to her cell. Before I kill both of you." Tyler demands closing his eyes.

Makayla takes my hand and Tyler follows.

" Thank you." Makayla whispers.

I nod we hit my cell I look all around it my eyes widen.

" Alex." I whisper. " Alex!" I scream.

I turn around accidentally pushing Makayla to the ground I jump on Tyler my hand on his throat squeezing him tightly.

" Where is she?" I ask.

My knee digs deeply into his stomach Makayla pulls me off when Tyler's face turns purple.

" Your gunna kill him!" Makayla shouts.

I get up when Tyler struggles to get up.

" Where is she?" I say again.

" Ethen! Gloria!" Tyler shouts.

I move back getting ready to run but a girl and a man shows up with Alex in Gloria's hands, she walks over to me and puts Alex in my arms I grunt and put her on the floor she has tape on her mouth I sigh and rip it off gently. Alex gives a moan and wraps her arms around me I look up at Tyler and stare at him warning him to back away someone puts their hand on my shoulder I gasp and move away. Makayla. She puts it back on my shoulder I close my eyes trying not to cry I took Alex's hand and walked into my cell I fall to the floor with Alex. I new it was now so I pulled Alex onto my lap and held her tight.

" Now Alex listen closely." I say.

Footsteps. I gasp and shove Alex behind me as I get up I wait to see who comes. Makayla.

" Makayla?" I say.

" Shhhh!"

I stop talking and Makayla opens the gate and walks in I take a step forward meeting her. " What are you." I start.

Makayla smiles.

" I want you to know I like you. Well you know as a friend and I want to help you." Makayla whispers.

My eyes widen.

" Ok here's what you have to do. In the morning Tyler will come to your gate and he will want to feed you or whatever and when I scream I want you and your sister to get away run take the hall that I showed you and take a left and go out the door and run west ok?" Makayla says.

I nod in approval.

" Wait. But what about me? What happens if he catches me Makayla? What if,"

Alex gasps.

" What if he kills me!" Alex's shouts.

" Shhhh!" Makayla and me say.

Alex clamps her hands around her mouth.

" Ok I'll be right back. I have to grab a few things." Makayla whispers and walks out of the cell.

We wait I walk over and shut the gate and run back to Alex's side. I here footsteps ten minutes later. Tyler.

" Your still up? Hmmm I thought you would be sleeping by now."

I move up one.

" Why so you could plan your attack to kill me before you got to Alex!" I spit out. " Oh no." I squeak.

Makayla comes into view and hides before being seen.

" Well then good night." Tyler says and walks away.

I sigh in relief.

" Here." Makayla says.

Makayla opens the gate and runs over to me with clothes she hands a pair to me and a pair to Alex I took my pair and looked at it jogging pants and a tank top. I sigh.

" Thanks." I whisper.

I look at Alex she's happy with jeans and a black shirt and a green sweater. I had a blue sweater. I look at Makayla who hands me something in a cloth I take off the raping and it's a knife I good one. Maybe Tyler's. I look at Makayla holding back tears Makayla takes a deep breath and lets it out before she hugs me tight I gasp then sigh.

" You be careful Jessica I need you to stay alive I need you to get out of here. Please Jessica promise me."

I nod and hug her tighter.

" I promise to keep both of us alive."

Alex is the only reason I'm still alive Makayla lets me go and kisses my cheek then Alex's.

" Have a good sleep trey to sleep you need it ok? Well I will see you in the morning." Makayla sniffs.

I give her a smile and hug her again Makayla bends down to Alex's level.

" Honey you do as your told ok you follow your sister don't let him catch you." Makayla hugs and kisses Alex.

She turns but stops and comes back she reaches up to her neck and takes off a gold necklace.

" No I cant."

" Yes you can Jessica do it for me I need you to have this to remember who loved you." She says.

I smile and let her put it on me Makayla kisses my cheek and walks out of the cell shutting the gate behind her I chuckle and sit back down I lay my head on my arm while Alex sleeps behind me while I keep her from harm.

5.

Next morning comes too quick I put on my clothes and put the knife in the front of my pants Alex is ready too I bend down to Alex's level and take her hands in mine.

" Now you listen here and listen closely. I will not! Let him touch you or hurt you I will make sure that you make it with me, do you understand. Now he's on his way I can hear him so get ready to run." I say.

I look down and my feet are still bare I look to the corner and see two pairs of shoes I smile and hurry to put them on perfect. I stand by Alex throwing on her shoes as well.

" Good morning." Tyler says.

He opens the gate and I hear the scream.

" Tyler! Help me!" Makayla screams.

Tyler turns around to look at Makayla I take out the knife and take Alex's hand, before we pass him I cut him with the knife not enough to penetrate him though.

" What the!"

" Run! Run! Jessica run!"

I put the knife pack in the front of my pants and run like the wind Alex is by my side she's fast we take down the hall I walked through and took the left and we were out the door.

" Come on Alex!" I yell.

And were running through trees.

" Come back here!"

I completely forgot that Tyler was faster then me I would have to do something bold.

" Alex a little faster!" I shout.

Alex runs faster I take her hand and stop behind a tree.

" Go! Drake, Ethen, Marie, Trent! Find them and bring them to me! Wait kill the kid!"

I gasp.

" Ok Alex we need to run faster then we could ever think we could ok." I say quickly. Alex doesn't say anything she just starts to run I follow her and stop I let her run.

" Hey little one come, come your boyfriend wants to see you." A man says.

I think that's Ethen.

" He's not my boyfriend I don't date losers." I spit back and smile.

" Yeah really you don't talk about my brother that way." He says.

I shrug brother another family member.

" Do you think I care?" I ask.

I lift my sweater and take the knife out from the edge of my pants.

" Hmmm you handy with that knife baby?" He asks.

I raise my head.

" Why don't you come find out?" I say arching my left eyebrow up.

Of course I was handy with the knife I took a lot of time playing around and training myself with them the man walks over to me.

" Wait." I say.

He stops.

" What's your name?" I say.

" Ethen."

I laugh then wave him over Ethen rushes over to me I move out of the way and trip him before he hits the floor the knife is in his back, I turn him over and stab his chest six times.

" Screw you." I whisper and run off.

" Alex!" I yell.

I run faster and faster just going straight I'm still in the woods I stop and look around me. " Alex!" I shout again.

I here my name. Alex.

" Alex?"

I see Alex get down from a tree I took her in my hand.

" You left me." Alex's sniffed.

I nod.

" Because I needed to fight off someone there are only three of them left now." I say.

" Oh really well that wont change anymore when I'm finished with you!" A man yells.

I turn around and shove Alex back toward the tree.

" You must be?" I say.

" Drake."

I laugh.

" You killed my mother!" I shout.

" I have seen you. You killed Ethen. Very handy work." Drake says.

" Stop stalling and show me what you got!" I yell.

" No." Alex whispers.

Drake groans and throws himself at me I hit the floor I can't reach my knife, I get one stiff blow in the face I scream and Alex is trying not to scream for help so she runs up to Drake and kicks him hard in the head Drake gets off of me and starts for Alex ,Alex screams and runs Drake follows in a sprint I gasp and get off the dirt floor I take my knife out and run full speed. I see Drake still chasing my sister Alex stops and hides behind a tree.

" Oh come on kid!" Drake yells.

I jump on Drake's back and stab the knife in his neck.

" That's for killing my mother you ugly piece of dirt." I hiss.

Alex is by my side and we keep running I trip and Alex is trying to help me up.

" Hmmm nice job with that knife any handy dodging arrows?" A female voice asks.

I turn around seeing a lady in a tree and a man on the below her. I back up.

" Your Marie and Trent." I say with a smile trying not to act afraid which I was.

I shove Alex behind me.

" Hmmm protecting your little sister?" Marie says.

" Bite me." I say.

Marie raises her left eyebrow and jumps from branch to branch and hits the floor next to Trent I back away when Marie raises her bow and arrow.

" Wait." Trent says.

" You killed Drake and Ethen with a knife? A knife. No person would want to kill someone with a knife only Tyler. Your very handy with it but I."

" Shut up Trent let me do my job already and we can leave finally!" Marie shouts.

She raises her bow and I push Alex behind the tree and throw my knife at the flying arrow it falls to the floor Marie takes another arrow and sends it my way I do a summer salt and dodged the arrow it hit the tree, I grabbed my knife and kicked my right leg under Marie's legs and she falls to the ground hard that's when Trent got mad and charged me, I stabbed him in his stomach and he falls to the ground I get up and wait for the next attack.

" Trent!" Marie yells.

She turns around and keeps coming with the arrows when there's one left I back up.

" You are pretty good at this." I say.

Marie screams and shoots her last arrow I throw my knife and the arrow falls to the floor I walk over to the knife and the bow and pick both of them up. Marie stands there. I feel something go into my arm I scream. A knife. I look at Trent who is standing up holding his stomach, I pull the knife out.

" Hey Trent watch this." I say and throw his knife into Marie's heart.

She quickly hits the floor. Still. Dead. And bad. Trent starts screaming for Tyler. I quickly run to Trent and throw him on the floor standing over him. " Shut up I don't want to kill you. I will let you die yourself." I say. " Or I can get my sister to do it."

" No!" Alex shouts.

" Please don't please all we had to do was kill your sister then give you to Tyler." Trent says.

" What's your reward?" I ask.

" Are freedom." He whispers. " Locked up for seven years. Are freedom."

I shrug and open his mouth cutting out his to I take it out of his mouth when he screams and run over to the tree and grab the arrow I grab every thirteen arrows and put the knife in the edge of my pants again and give the other one to Alex.

" No I wont take it Jessica I wont!" Alex cries.

I cover her mouth.

" Come on Jessica don't be silly I wont hurt you. Well you wont feel anything." Says Tyler.

I grab Alex and hide behind the big tree I forget about the blood dripping from my arm.

" Oh god." I whisper almost falling.

Alex reaches into her pocket and takes out a white cloth to wrap around cuts I take it and wrap some of it around my arm.

" Thanks." I whisper.

" Jessica! Alex I will find you and hunt you down for the rest of my life until I find you and slit your throats!"

I look up and see Alex climbing the tree.

" Go Alex I'm coming." I whisper.

I start to climb until I'm in the middle of the tree, one branch below Alex I look up at her and nod.

" Jessica!" Tyler shouts. " I'm going to kill you!"

I roll my eyes and take the bow and raise it loaded and ready for a good shot when Tyler comes into view I pull back the string and let it go it goes straight into Tyler's left arm.

" Jessica!" Tyler screams in pain. I smile. Tyler looks up.

" Ha" I say.

I start to climb down when I send the second arrow into the same spot when I'm down by the tree I cross my legs.

" Good thing I took archery? Huh. Because I wouldn't know how to do it." I say.

Tyler is on the floor moaning and groaning.

" Well I seen your job with Drake and my brother with that knife." Tyler says through his teeth.

I laugh.

" So. You watched your own brother die. Why would you stand there to watch your own brother suffer a life without seeing the sun again?" I say.

Tyler laughs I take the knife out from the edge of my pants.

" Ah, ah, ah, eh I don't thing you should get up!" I say loud.

Tyler gets up any way I throw the knife into his shoulder.

" Uggh!" Tyler moans.

I giggle.

" How did you learn how to use a knife?" Tyler asks.

I shrug Tyler's eyes are focused on me.

" I taught myself and I trained myself." I say.

Tyler gets up.

" No, no , no Tyler would you like another one?" I ask.

Tyler laughs then smiles." Your way too cute to be killing people Jessica." Tyler says.

I smile and flip my hair with my free hand.

" Plus you don't have any more knives." Tyler says.

I shrug.

" Maybe and maybe not." I say.

Tyler gets up and runs at me.

I squeeze my eyes shut, I open them when there's a loud sound Tyler falls to the ground when I see the knife in his other arm.

" And I forgot to tell you I taught Alex how to use them too. Oops there's one secret." I say.

Alex giggles.

" Come on Alex come down I raise my bow at Tyler.

" Stay." I say to Tyler.

Alex gets to my side I give Alex my bow.

" I forgot to tell you and she learned how to use a bow and arrow too. Oops one other thing. Hmmm." I say.

Tyler chuckles.

" What did you teach her it?"

I shake my head.

" I picked it up from her now shut up." Alex says.

I laugh.

" So your not that." Tyler groans in pain.

I walk over to him.

" Be ready to fire Alex." I say.

I take the knife from his shoulders.

" Ow!" Tyler shouts.

I laugh and take out the arrows and knives I back up I take the bow from Alex and hand a knife to her Alex wipes it off with her sweater I leave mine bloody.

" Tyler look at this knife."

Tyler's face was in the dirt moaning.

" Now!" I shout.

Tyler looks up.

" That's five people's blood, impressed right?" I say.

I laugh and Tyler spits on the ground I wipe the knife on my pants then put it back into the edge of my pants Alex has done the same I lower my bow and shove Alex back she now's we have to start running.

" What did you do with Makayla?" I ask before I turn to run.

Tyler coughs once.

" I didn't kill her if that's what you're trying to ask me." Tyler whispers.

I nod.

" That's what I'm asking." I say.

" Come now Alex." I say.

I turn around and see a man holding a gun ten paces behind Alex and me I gasp I reach my hand out but before I touch Alex the man yells at me.

" Don't touch her!" He shouts.

I put my hand back down and raise my bow quickly.

" Wrong thing to do to my brother." Tyler coughs.

I roll my eyes.

" Tyler here."

The man throws a knife toward Tyler I wanted to reach up and grab it but I didn't since the gun was pointed at Alex I let it be. Tyler walks pass Alex and me to the man.

" Let me see." He reaches out at Tyler's left arm.

" She got you good with those arrows?"

Tyler nods stiffly.

" And she got you with a knife in both arms?" Tyler nods.

" But that little brat! Threw one in my right arm." Tyler spits out.

I laugh.

" You find this funny!" The man yells.

I shake my head the guy looks at my arm.

" Who got you?" He asks.

I don't answer he takes a step forward and points the gun at me.

" Who got you!" He yells.

I clear my throat.

" Trent." I say.

" My boy he has a good throw." He says.

" Were did you get that wrap?" He asks.

I shrug.

" Let me see the rest." He says.

I shake my head he raises the gun and takes another step forward I take the bandage wrap from Alex's pocket and throw it to him.

" What's your name?" Alex asks.

Alex walks beside me and takes my hand he laughs and so does Tyler.

" James." He says.

I look at Alex before she talks she is smiling.

" Did you know my sister's going to kill you?" Alex says.

I put my hand over her mouth James chuckles at wraps the bandage around Tyler's shoulder's and his arm I back up one slowly moving my hand on the edge of my pants taking the knife out and putting it in the sleeve of my white sweater, Alex looks at what I'm doing and she takes my bow and arrows and holds them then she gives me her knife.

" Awww poor thing here." James says.

He throws me a pouch for my bow and arrow I catch it quickly in my hands.

" Why are you giving me this?" I say curiously.

James puts his hands on Tyler's shoulders.

" Because I wont this to be fun for Tyler." James laughs.

I look at Alex and mouth the words "Run" Alex nods and lets go of my hands Alex looks at me again.

" Run forward when James hits the floor." I whisper.

Alex gives a worried nod.

" Hey James!" I shout.

James looks at me smiling.

" Come get it!" I shout.

I push Alex out of the way she stands three steps away from me James smiles and charges me I let him come he jumps on me and try's to take out his gun but I take my knife out and stab him in the neck.

" Ahhhhhhh!" James screams.

Tyler growls and charges me with his knife, I smile and push James off of me quickly I send an arrow toward him and that's when Alex starts to run toward Tyler, Tyler grabs Alex.

" No!" I shout.

Tyler takes the knife and stabs Alex's leg.

" No!" I scream.

I send one arrow and this time goes into his leg.

" Ahhhh!" Tyler shouts.

I take the arrow from his leg and put the bow back in the pouch that's strapped to my back I pick Alex up who's screaming and crying I start running a couple minutes later when I get tired I stop somewhere near a running river I drop Alex gently onto a bunch of leafs, and I wipe Alex's wet face.

" Alex! I'm so sorry I never knew this was going to happen I never thought."

Alex raises her hand and touches my lips.

" Shhh and just help me." Alex pleads.

I nod and put my hands in the running river the water is cold, I wet my hands and dry them off on my sweater I pull up Alex's jeans I gasp when I see her cut gushing with blood I wipe my cheek with one hand and put my hands back in the water and put it on Alex's cut.

" Ow!" Alex shouts.

" Shhhh!" I say.

Alex puts her hands on her mouth then moans.

" It's not working." I shriek.

Alex takes her hands from her mouth.

" What!" Alex cries.

I look all around me looking for something I take the pouch from my shoulder I take my knife and put around it from the middle so none of the arrows could still come out. I crawl quickly over to the river and soak it twice then I crawl back to Alex and wipe her cut carefully Alex sighs I go back and soak it rinse the blood off then put it back on her wound. I wrap it around her leg I smile at Alex.

" It's going to be ok now Alex you'll be fine not a lot of blood so you're good." I whisper.

Alex smiles.

" Thank you doctor Selder." Alex giggles.

I laugh quietly and sit Alex up.

" Um. I'm going to make you a bed ok?" I say Alex nods and moves out of my way.

I grab a lot of leafs and take my sweater off I start shivering I take my sweater off and give it to her.

" Your gunna be cold Jessica keep it." Alex whisper.

I shake my head and Alex lays down leaving room for me I shake my head.

" You sleep honey it has gotten dark out. As you can see. So you sleep I'll be on guard." I say.

Alex shrugs and nods and rests her head I cover her with my sweater I take my bow out of the pouch and six arrows I already have my bow loaded ready for the game.

" Let the game begin." I whisper to myself.

I sit next to the tree and wait.

6.

Next morning I guess it's 5:00 in the morning. I wake Alex up.

" Alex honey wake up I need to check your cut." I say.

Alex rubs her eyes her hair is messy, I look at my wrist and see two rubber bands Makayla gave me I look at Alex's cut I un rap it then soak it in the river colder then last night I put it back on Alex's leg.

" I'm hungry." Alex says.

I nod.

" Me too." I say. " I can make a fire."

Alex gets up and grabs logs from the ground and puts them on the earth floor nicely I do a technique with a stick and a rock it works fire starts.

" Ok I'm gunna go get something to eat." I say then yawn.

Alex nods and takes her knives out I kiss her head and leave I take out my bow and take down a duck near the riverside I bring it back and Alex moves out of my way so I can skin it and cut it up It cooks for half an hour, I take it off and start to eat it Alex just stares at her cooked duck.

" Alex." I say and roll my eyes.

Alex shakes her head.

" I'm not eating that." Alex says.

I finish my duck and shove Alex's in her mouth Alex pulls her knife out.

" What are you gunna cut me?" I ask.

Alex And I both giggle when I fake getting stabbed it was a first I seen her smile.

" It's good eh." I say.

Alex nods and takes more of the duck I smile and continue eating. Until.

" Jessica, Alex! Is that a fire I see?" Tyler yells.

I gasp and quickly start splashing water on the fire when it's out I take Alex's hand and start to run I take my bow out and run a little faster Alex runs with a limp but stays at my pace. We were trapped the river and then there was Tyler right behind us.

" There you are up so early." Tyler says.

I don't answer I raise my bow and Tyler takes out a gun I gasp and I can't put Alex behind me because of the water so I move forward and stand in front of her Tyler pulls out his knife when I'm about to let my arrow go but it falls to the floor, I go for another but Tyler pulls another knife out and throws it at my bow it falls in the water.

" No!" Alex shouts.

Alex takes her knife and was about to throw it when Tyler raises his gun again I grab Alex's knife and she looks at me with those eyes. I take it from her and keep it in my grasp.

" Now throw it in the river." Tyler says.

I hesitate and then let it raise I take Alex's hand and throw it at Tyler I start to run and a gun shot goes I let go of Alex's hand and run faster, another gun shot doesn't come but all silence does. I turn around but a mistake.

" Jessica!" Alex shouts.

I hit the floor. Alex hovers over me protecting me she takes my knife out of my pants and stands over me Tyler pushes Alex out of the way she passes out.

" No." I whisper.

Tyler leans over me then sits on me, then puts his hand on the knife in my chest and puts it deeper.

" Ugggh!" I moan.

Then he pulls it out the world keeps spinning, Tyler get off of me and heads over to Alex, he stabs her leg were the knife was in Alex screams flashing her eyes open I move over to my side then on my stomach, Alex is crying Tyler picks her up to make her stand Alex stands and stares at me she mouths " You promised" I closed my eyes and a gun shot goes off I scream and more blood comes out of my chest, I cough and open my eyes slowly I see Tyler on the floor and Makayla standing in front of Alex her back faced toward Tyler.

" Makayla!" Tyler screams.

" You wont kill me and you know it! Tyler what the. What do you think your doing!" Makayla yells.

Tyler throws his gun and Makayla picks Alex up who's crying. Makayla looks at me and starts to cry she walks away Alex staring at me with those eyes full of sadness Tyler runs the other way I mouth " I love you baby" to Alex then everything in my sight is gone.

There will be a sequel to this coming soon...


End file.
